


И всё не то, и всё не так

by Sinica707



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinica707/pseuds/Sinica707
Summary: Занавес опущен. Что дальше?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	И всё не то, и всё не так

**Author's Note:**

> Графиня Оливия влюбилась в Цезарио — переодетую Виолу, а вышла замуж за её брата-близнеца Себастьяна. Но ведь это не одно и то же

_И всё не то, и всё не так —_

_но что есть «то» и «так»?_

Тёмный полог укрывает от всего мира брачное ложе.

Ни один звук не потревожит молодую чету. Ни вопли и грохот пьяного родственника, ни уговоры мистрисс Мери, ни гневная отповедь Мальволио. Всё исчезло, всё кануло с последним поклоном, все разошлись, погас свет, наступила двенадцатая ночь.  
Её тысяча первая брачная ночь.

На сбитых простынях спит разгорячённый молодой муж.  
Не тот.

Никто на свете не был ещё так обманут.  
Нежный взгляд с затаённым страданьем, горькая складка у губ, дерзкие речи и мягкий голос — нет, нежность мучительней ненависти:

_«Я бы ивовый шалаш_   
_Себе построил возле вашей двери,_   
_Глухим холмам орал бы ваше имя_   
_И заставлял бы эхо повторять…»_

Цезарио.

Стройный мальчик с лукавым и печальным взором.

Нежность проникла в её сердце и затопила берега.

И застила глаза, должно быть.

Где были твои глаза, Оливия? Как дошла ты до столь летаргического состояния…

Всё это штучки королевы Маб — оригинал подменили грубым списком, и лишь такие ослы, как она и Мальволио, могли принять подложную руку за любимую…

И уже не сбежать из-под тяжёлого, как склеп, занавеса.  
Сидеть который век в томительном ожидании новой ночи – и сквозь перепалку с шутом и Мальволио прислушиваться в нетерпении, когда же…

«Там вас спрашивает какой-то джентльмен!»

И лишь верный, всё понимающий Фесте вздохнёт и шепнёт на ушко:

«Уберите дурость, миледи!..»

Но где там, всё закольцовано навек и не нами, и Цезарио вновь обернётся Виолой и достанется герцогу — отчего с каждым разом Оливия ненавидит его всё убедительней.

А шут, вновь не уберёгший свою мадонну, в очередной раз проклянёт в финальном прогнозе этот мир, насылая на него вечный ветер, дождь и бесприкаянность.

И под эту колыбельную ей спится лучше всего.

***

  
— Давно хотела спросить тебя, шут.

— Да, моё сердце.

— Где ты пропадаешь всякий раз, прежде чем явиться и приставать ко мне с глупостями?

— В храме, мадонна.

— Это надо понимать — в кабаке? Совершаешь жертвенные возлияния?

— Прошу трезвости для опьянённых любовью.

— Помогает?

— Судя по развязке — ещё ни разу.

— Почему ты поёшь для Орсино, а не для меня?

— Потому что песня о той, о ком думает он, а не о той, о ком думаете вы.

— Но на самом деле он любит не меня!

— А вы?..

— А ты?..

— Мой выход, мадонна. Не сверлите взглядом дурака — просверлите в башке дырку, и он забудет слова.

_…А ведь смертную роль мою_

_не сыграет никто за меня…_

* [Оливия между Цезарио-Виолой и Себастьяном ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/9/9/729904/79147173.jpg)

[Шут ](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/7/2/9/9/729904/79147146.jpg)


End file.
